This Halloween is not going as planned
by GuitarGeek
Summary: The entire gang is going out for Halloween. Two brothers fighting a little over a silly prank the youngster pulled up, almost canceling the Trick or Treating night. could it have prevented a disaster…? Who was that person who gave Hiro that glass of 'Wake up' drink in the alleyway? Why did Hiro stumble on the road? Will he survive? Or will he pay for making a small mistake…?


**Hi there Gummies! I know, it's been a WHILE since I've updated! *sighs* I'm really sorry, but I think I'm gonna put 'I hope you're okay' on Hiatus for a while, until I've got inspiration enough again! I hope you have all liked the story so far!**

 **This story will be a one-shot, maybe two-shot if you guys REALLY like it! ^_^ I've been planning on writing a different story of BH6 as well!**

 **I hope you will ALL enjoy this**

 **HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! Muhahahahaha!**

* * *

Hiro shrieked and buried his face in the cushion he was holding onto tightly. Tadashi glanced at his brother,

"Scared?" he asked, having made his voice sound extra low and cold.

Hiro rapidly shook his head, "N-no! Of course not!" he chuckled nervously. "This movie isn't scary at all!" he turned his face back to the TV screen and regretted it almost immediately the moment the girl got cut in half by a chainsaw.

Gogo, Fred , Wasabi and Honey Lemon were all watching the movie, the four being quite bored really. Honey was dressed as a princess, Gogo as a pirate, Fred as a giant lizard and Wasabi as a zombie. Tadashi was dressed as a policeman and Hiro as a ninja. It was only 9:00pm and the six of them actually wanted to go trick or treating at around 11pm. So they decided to watch a movie, Tadashi hesitated a little if the movie was qualified for Hiro. But his younger brother had shrugged it off and said that he had seen scarier movies.

At this moment, Tadashi was entirely sure that he had made a big mistake when he said Hiro was allowed to watch the movie as well. He could see the youngster's hands shaking terribly, his eyes wide and glued to the screen.

Luckily, after an hour and a half, the movie had finally finished. The four, whom were seated on the floor around the table, were excitedly talking about the movie and laughing as they made a few jokes about it.

Tadashi turned his head to see if Hiro had fallen asleep-the youngster was being suspiciously silent. But the oldest brother paled completely when he saw his brother. Hiro sat frozen, eyes staring at the screen. He wasn't blinking, rigidly sitting, it even seemed as if he wasn't even breathing anymore.

"Hiro…?" Tadashi asked slowly as he softly touched his little brother's arm. Hiro didn't budge at this, continuing with sitting there like a statue. Tadashi became a bit worried and waved a hand in front of Hiro's face. "Bro…?" he asked again. Still though, Hiro showed no reaction, not even seeming to notice his brother's hand in his vision.

Tadashi became concerned and turned towards his friends, "Guys…I think something's up with Hiro…" he mumbled to them. Gogo turned her head and frowned when she caught a glimpse of the pale Hiro. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Tadashi shook his head, "I don't know...I think he's frozen from fear…." Tadashi mumbled to her. The rest of the gang looked at Hiro in worry; "Oh gosh…you don't think the movie was _too_ scary for him…right?" Honey Lemon mumbled.

Tadashi shook his head slowly; he carefully moved over to Hiro and gently picked him up bridal style. "Whoa…he's ice cold…" Tadashi mumbled in surprise as he placed Hiro on his lap.

Fred's eyes widened, "You don't think he's possessed, do you?!" he asked in worry and fear.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, "Fred, don't be so silly. Hiro's not posse-" but the elder got interrupted by a menacing laugh, coming from-none other than-Hiro. Tadashi froze and looked at his little brother, "H-Hiro?" he asked very slowly.

Hiro looked at his brother with dark, cold eyes. Tadashi tensed up and threw Hiro on the couch in surprise, _What the hell was going on?_

The youngster just stood up, his stance violent. Hiro balled his hands up in tight fists and smiled darkly at the five. They all shrieked and yelped, rushing over to the kitchen and hiding behind the counter.

"Please don't kill us you demon! Please don't harm us!" Fred yelped in fear, all five of the adults hugging each other tightly.

Suddenly, you could hear Hiro giggle as the younger rolled on the ground. Tadashi frowned and peeked his head from over the counter, only to notice his brother laughing his butt off on the floor.

"Haha-you were-haha-all so s-scared-hahaha!-y-you actually though-I-I was possessed!-Hahahaha!" Hiro said between his laughter.

Tadashi glared at his younger brother; "HIRO!" the younger froze and looked up to Tadashi. "YOU GOT ME WORRIED! I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT'VE GOTTEN A TRAUMA OR SOMETHING!" the elder yelled angrily and Hiro immediately curled up into a small ball, hiding his face in his knees.

"I-I'm sorry Tadashi…I-I didn't know I made you w-worried…" he mumbles guiltily.

Tadashi just glared daggers at him, until Gogo placed her hand on his shoulder. "He was just trying to prank us Tadashi. It wasn't his intention to make you worried at all." She said softly, hoping she could ease the man's anger a little.

Hiro guiltily looked up, "I'm sorry nii-san…I won't do it again…" he mumbled.

Tadashi huffed; his brother had honestly given him a heart attack! But still…the kid was only twelve; he didn't know he was going to make him worried; he just wanted to lighten the mood a little. Tadashi sighed deeply, coming from behind the counter and kneeling down. He opened his arms, an invitation for a hug from his brother. Hiro quickly ran over to his brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Dashi! I didn't mean to make you worried!" he said rapidly. Tadashi just shushed him, "no, no it's fine baby bro." he hugged the kid for a few seconds longer before breaking the hug and standing up. "So…you up for some trick or treating?" he asks him excitedly. Hiro's face lit up and he happily jumped around "YES!" Hiro sprinted down the stairs, the gang followed him quickly.

* * *

-2 hours later-

Hiro was exhausted; it was 12:45am at the moment. The younger had never stayed out this late, let alone bouncing, jumping around and yelling excitedly. His eyes were half-lidded; already half-asleep. He kept on bumping against things, shrugging it off as: a lack of vision due to the darkness, when someone asked him if he was okay. Tadashi was walking slightly faster than Hiro, having a small conversation with honey Lemon about their project of the next week.

"Psst!" Hiro suddenly heard from out of an alleyway. The kid turned his head and squinted his eyes, "Who's there?" he whispered. The other's didn't seem to notice Hiro had stopped following them; continuing with their conversations.

"Over here." A voice came again; Hiro followed it as he walked into the alleyway, finally making out the silhouette of a person.

"Are you tired?" the voice asked him.

"Uhmm…jus' a li'l…" Hiro was slurring now, almost unable to keep himself awake. Hiro guessed the person was smiling, seeing a slight reflection of his teeth due to the glow of the moon.

"I've got this drink that will wake you up right away, and you can stay up just like all the other kids. Hiro's eyes lit up at this, "Really…?" he asked in a slur. Hiro assumed the person was nodding by the sound of clothing shuffling around.

"Yeah! Just drink this!" the voice said and handed Hiro a glass. The kid couldn't even make out what was in the glass; it was far too dark now.

Hiro, being only twelve and not knowing the consequences of taking drinks from strangers in an alleyway, drank the glass empty within a few seconds.

"Have a happy Halloween." The voice said menacingly.

Hiro ran out of the alleyway, bumping into his brother the moment he turned a corner. "Hiro! You can't just go running off like that!" his brother said worryingly and took a hold of Hiro's hand firmly. Hiro rolled his eyes and walked along with the rest of the gang. After a minute or five, Tadashi's phone rang.

"It's aunt Cass. I gotta take this." He tells the others and lets go of Hiro's hand, walking over to a place more private to talk with his aunt. The rest of the gang were talking, keeping an eye on Hiro for a little.

The youngster noticed that his vision was starting to swim; he could vaguely make out Tadashi walking towards them.

"Aunt Cass wants me to get Hiro home. She says it's time for him to go to bed now." The gang's eyes flicked over to Tadashi, and they smiled and nodded. "Sure thing! You go take care of that little bro of yours." Fred says.

Hiro could barely understand what they were saying, he was swaying dangerously. He felt his body growing weaker, all the voices sounding as if they were underwater and a thousand miles away. Hiro stumbled backwards, onto the road, when he very silently heard the honk of a car.

"Hiro!" he thought he heard Tadashi yell, but he wasn't sure anymore. Everything became dark around him, his thoughts fading as he feels himself falling.

* * *

Tadashi watched in confusion as Hiro suddenly stumbled onto the road. "Uhh…Hiro? What are you doing?" he asked, standing at the edge of the sidewalk. It looked like Hiro couldn't hear him, _what was going on with his little brother?_

A loud honk, coming from his left, interrupted his thoughts.

Shi- "HIRO!" Tadashi yelled as he tried to run on the road, but his friends held him back. They hadn't noticed Hiro standing on the road yet. "Tadashi what are you doing?" Honey Lemon asked in surprise.

"Guys! Hiro's on the road I gotta-HIRO!" his eyes widened even more wen he saw his brother go limp and fall to the ground, he squirmed wildly in his friend's grip. "GUYS-"

" _ **BOOM!**_ "

Tadashi froze as he flicked his eyes back to his brother and he felt like throwing up. Hiro, his _little brother_ , lay limp and bloody a few meters away from a white car, which had blood splattered all over its front. The elder made a noise as he squirmed out of his friend's grip and sprinted over to Hiro.

"Nonononono!" Tadashi was sobbing as he shook Hiro lightly. "Hiro? Hiro please say something!" but the youngster stayed limp and unresponsive.

"Goddammit! Couldn't you have watched where you were going! You ran my little brother over!" Tadashi yelled towards the driver, who kneeled down next to Hiro and was calling an ambulance.

Tadashi just sobbed loudly and hugged his brother close to him; he was starting to get cold. _This was not good._

Tadashi took off his policeman jacket and wrapped it around Hiro, hugging him delicately to try and warm him up. The rest of the gang was gathered around the three and they looked at the scene in shock.

 _This Halloween was not going as planned._

* * *

 **OKAY! Yup! I'mma make a two-shot of this story! ^_^ OH NO! Will Hiro survive or die? Who was that person who gave Hiro that drink? *Smiles* Guess you'll all have to wait until chapter 2! BYE!**

 ***Fist bump* Bah-lala-lala-lala**


End file.
